The Creation of Ivalice and All Its Realms
by Northernsword
Summary: This is an attempt at parodizing a sort of silmarillionish story for ffta
1. Exodus, Mateus and Altima

Disclaimer (Is this a formality of some sort?): I don't own ffta, square, final fantasy or anything like that. I do own a copy of ffta though.

Cursedwanderer: its so you don't get sued

The creation of Ivalice according to humans.

It is said that in the beginning Ivalice was a world of fire. Evil creatures roamed freely and dark fiery pits covered the world. But in the beginning there was also Exodus, the tree of life. Exodus was the one sign of light in that dark world. She was a great tree. Her leaves were golden and her branches reached the clouds. Her roots covered an expanse of one hundred square feet. And most of all, neither magic nor blade could fell her.

It is said that after an unknown amount of time, Exodus bore two fruits. One, the heavier and larger of the two, fell to the ground and left a shallow mark where it fell. The other got caught in the lofty boughs of Exodus. As time passed these two fruits opened up and the two first children of Exodus were born. They were Altima and Mateus. They loved staying around Exodus and often would listen to what Exodus would tell them about Ivalice. Soon, a desire to change the world arose within them.

Thus started the labours of Altima and Mateus. They did many things such as creating trees, grass and small animals. They went slowly but enjoyed every new thing they made. Soon as their skill increased they began to convert the fiery pits around the land into green places with true life. Soon the area green around Exodus had expanded.

Soon, Exodus bore another fruit. This too fell to the ground and created a mark in it. But its mark was bigger and deeper. Altima and Mateus feared that this creature might destroy what they had made and so plotted to get rid of it. When Exodus had her attention turned to a certain other point in the world, Mateus and Altima carried the fruit off and threw it into the fires. They thought that they had done a good deed by ridding the world of a possible malefactor but their true reason was self-interest; they had grown greedy.

Life was good after that. Except for some minor problems. However, Altima felt that things were going too slowly, especially when they had to repair errors. So Altima created eleven aides. Among them the most powerful were the fire spirit Hashmalum and the earth spirit Velius.

That's all for now. I already have ideas for the next chapter. I'm only separating the chapters so that each major event has a chapter.


	2. Famfrit

The Creation of Ivalice and All Its Realms

According to humans

Chapter Two: The First War and the Moogles

Now things went well for quite a while. Peace reigned and all were happy. Altima and Mateus created and healed much to the delight of Exodus.

One day, Mateus decided to observe the pits of fire that still covered most of the world. Most of what she saw was pleasing. There were not too many evil beasts. Soon, however, this began to disturb her. She could not think of any reason for a disappearance of the beasts. Soon she saw the reason.

At the point exactly opposite of where stood Exodus was a huge reptilian. He was adorned with brazen armour and held a gigantic sword. His breaths came in bursts of fire and his voice was thunderous. Around him were vile beasts of every kind. Aside from these vile beasts were a large number of armour-clad lizards. They seemed intelligent enough and responded to the shouts of the large dragon.

Mateus knew what was going on. The fruit they had thrown into the fire had grown into the dragon standing below her. His power had brought forth the race of lizards.

Mateus returned quickly to Exodus. A number of creatures had gathered around Exodus. She approached slowly. Soon, it became apparent what they were crowding about.

A fourth fruit lay on the ground before Exodus. It was not as large as the other one and it was convoluted on the surface. Altima turned to Mateus to ask what she thought ought to be done about it. After hearing about what had happened to the previous fruit, Altima decided that they should keep this one near Exodus in the hope of it becoming an ally to them in the war that was sure to come.

Mateus and Altima than prepared for battle. Around Exodus they created gigantic mountains with sheer slopes and deep pits. They created fast-flowing rivers and large lakes around these mountains. They than summoned the eleven aides from the various places they were in. And so the eleven came.

By that time the fourth fruit was almost ripe and power emanated from it this brought joy to the world when it was so sad. They new it would not be long before the war because the lizard beings had begun to roam about Exoran, the name given to the holy areas near Exodus.

The first battle struck at dawn one day. The bombs appeared on the north area led by their king Bormofet. The water held them off and they were quickly overpowered by the spirits of the water. Their king escaped with a few officers, however. Altima and Mateus were sure that he would return to fight again.

The fourth fruit had finally fully ripened and the fourth of the powerful beings came forth at last. He was white and a master craftsman he was called Famfrit by the moogles, the creatures that he created.

He created the moogles after he informed of the state their world was in. He also created weapons for the eleven aides of Altima, Altima and Mateus, the moogles and himself. The greatest weapon he made was a cannon, which he himself wielded. It was called Axilon Balletrum. It was an old moogle name meaning "Bolt of Finality".

The second battle came much later. The forces of Addramalech had apparently made lots of careful planning after seeing how their first attempt failed. This time they attacked from two sides. On one side the Bangaas charged, led by Addramalech himself. On the other side the dragons and world wyrms charged, led by Ogma, Reis and Madeen.

The first group met no resistance from the terrain because Addramalech was with them. The second group had no trouble either since they could fly over all the mountains and streams.

Then the battles began.

Addramalech's group was held of by Mateus and the trents, the spirits of the woods. The group of Ogma was held of by Hashmalum and Velius. The group commanded by Reis was intercepted by Adramelk and the other fire spirits (excluding Hashmalum). The group of Madeen was countered by Altima and the rest of aides.

Meanwhile, Famfrit was conversing with Exodus. The Moogles, preparing to counter the forces of the Bangaas, were with them.

Altima easily overpowered Madeen and her white dragons. They were converted to their side easily. Ogma was defeated and later sealed by Hashmalum and Velius, but only after the west barrier, their battleground, had been destroyed. Reis was also converted by Adramelk. Soon, the Moogles reached the east barrier, the battleground for Mateus and Addramalech. The trents were losing to the Bangaas and Mateus wasn't faring very well against Addramalech.

Recovered Memory Scroll: The Second Battle of the Immortals…

Mateus swung her Crescent Spear to block the oncoming attack. Her spear's head caught Addramalech's claw just in time. The battle was not going in their favor. The Moogles were losing and the Bangaas seemed to just keep on coming. She shifted her focus once again to the battle that was going on between her and Addramalech. She pushed her spear to the side shoving Addramalech's claw away and stabbed at his belly. He flew backwards to avoid the strike. He tilted his head back and then blew hard. Fire streamed out of his mouth and charred Mateus' armour. She advanced and thrust her spear into addramalech's gut. He roared and blasted flames again. Mateus was able to dodge this one. She pointed her spear at Addramalech and mumbled a prayer. Her spear glowed white and then shot a sphere of light at Addramalech. The spear grew as it went and surrounded Addramalech upon impact. It formed a jelly like coating around him. Mateus smirked. She thrust her spear forward at Addramalech's neck. He tried to evade but apparently the coating that surrounded him hindered his movements. The spear hit its target. Addramalech flew back, flapping with all his might. He clutched at his bleeding neck. Mateus raised her spear and looked down at the battlefield and mumbled something. Her spear glowed white again, then, suddenly, bolts of lightning lanced their way to the ground, striking about half of the Bangaa army.

"All forces, WITHDRAW!" Addramalech roared in a guttural voice. "We continue this another time."

-End of Memory Scroll-

With the first and second battles of the first war won, the lands around Exodus were brought into a temporary state of negative peace. Yet in the silence of their reprieve the enemy grew stronger.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's all for now…I might be updating this chapter, though…


End file.
